


What Were You Expecting?

by commandershakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Amaranthine, Blood, Death, F/M, Gore, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa makes a proposition to Nathaniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Were You Expecting?

Elissa stood over her latest kill, her heart thudding in her chest. The battle had been hard fought, but as usual, she and her companions were the victors. Putting her sword back into its scabbard, the Warden Commander glanced over her shoulder at the others. Anders was trying to catch is breath, bent over and barely hanging onto the staff that helped focus his magic. Oghren’s armor and face was covered in blood and gore, his cheers echoing in the quiet around them. She couldn’t tell between his ginger hair and his face at this point.

 

Finally, Elissa sought the gray gaze of Nathaniel. His bow was still in his hands, his face flushed from the exertion. Some of the darkspawn’s black blood marred his leathers, but in a way, it made him look dangerous and sexy.

 

_Maker, she had to have him._

 

Without thinking about the reactions of her friends, Elissa approached Nathaniel, intent on her actions. She sidestepped the bodies that they’d amounted and finally stood in front of him. Dropping her shield to the ground at his feet, Elissa gripped the front of his armor and pulled him toward her.

 

Her lips met his in a feverish kiss, her blood rage and his scent spurring her on. Nathaniel was shocked at the contact, unsure of how to proceed. She licked his upper lip, enjoying the taste of cinnamon that always seemed to linger there. Oghren’s victory cheers turned into whistles. Anders began to make gagging noises as if he was disgusted by the display, but Elissa knew it was the exact opposite.

 

When she finally broke away, her breathing was ragged, her heart racing once more. With her lips a hair's breadth from his, she whispered, “Marry me.”

 

Nathaniel took a step back, surprised. “What?”

 

“Marry me.” She repeated, more determined than she’d ever been before.

 

Nathaniel’s gaze swept their surroundings, taking in the image of dead darkspawn, blighted hills, and their companions who were now fully staring at them. “You want to do this _here_?”

 

Elissa glared at him. “What were you expecting? Me to get down on one knee?”

 

Nathaniel stared at her for a second more before bursting out into laughter. He loved this woman more and more every day. It was things like this that made him realize how perfect for him she truly was. “It would help.”

 

Elissa snorted, not humored by his response.

 

Nathaniel wrapped his arms around her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She struggled, feeling embarrassed by his sudden romantic gesture. “Of course I’ll marry you, milady.”

 

Anders laughed. Elissa, grumbling, broke away from Nate’s embrace and stomped through the bloody battlefield, trying to find some way to calm the excited beating of her heart at his acceptance.


End file.
